What a fool I am
by Jenndifurry
Summary: This is a Raven loves Beast Boy. He doesn't know and inadvertantly breaks her heart. My first Teen Titans Fanfiction. B.B.Terra B.B.Raven I alread have the last chapter writen just need the middle. Rated T for one or two bad words
1. Getting all dressed up for Disaster

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans, Warner Bros. Feature Animation does. If I had enough money I would have bought it form them and there would be a season six sigh. Heck I didn't even create it. Sam Register and Glen Murakami did. Well the cartoon version anyway. If you can't get enough Teen Titans I suggest reading the comics. Oh by the way I don't own the movie She's All That okay I do, but not like _own_ it or anything. Be warned this story is OOC. Ahh! I'm rambling, any way here's my story.

* * *

Three nights ago I had planed to act, to put my plan into action. That was the day I was going to let myself be the happy one for once. It was finally going to be my day. It took me three months to work up the nerve, but I was going to do it. Any way I put those three months to good use. I had time to create a spell that would allow me to give in to my emotions and not actually blow any thing up. I guess I just needed the right kind of motivation.

With Starfire's and Cyborg's help I spent two days preparing. Day one was full of shopping ,with Starfire, getting the stuff I needed. Who would ever have thought that I would gladly step into a clothing store.

Cyborg's job was to keep the boys busy for two days. I didn't want them asking awkward questions. He played games with Robin ,and Beast Boy was mysterious missing for huge amounts of time.

All of day two was spent getting ready so that I could put my plan into action that evening. That day Starfire had worked a miracle; I was simply stunning. And I should have after all that work and pain. Under Starfire's careful eye I waxed my legs and under arms, plucked my eyebrows, painted my finger nails and toes (dark purple), had Starfire put on make up me, and put on an outfit that she had picked out. Ever since Starfire got that modeling job she's had a keen eye for fashion. The top was a dark purple with laces in the front, and the black skirt had a jagged hem line.

Starfire also surprised me with a gift (wrapped in pink what a surprise.) the perfect accessories: silver sandals, an amethyst stone anklet, silver bracelet, and the finishing touch was an onyx covered hair clip. For the first time in my life I felt truly beautiful. I was going to work my magic literally and figuratively.

When Starfire went to get Cyborg I cast my spell (the on that let me feel emotions). You see I had a deal with Cyborg I had to let him take a picture of me "All dolled up." (I have a feeling this is going to be used as black mail), or he wouldn't distract the boys. I really didn't think this was fair 'cause it really wasn't all that hard with Beast Boy out of the Tower.

All to soon Starfire was knocking on the door, and next thing I know I her announcing to Cyborg "Be prepared to see the new improved Raven." That was really embarrassing is sounded like the line from She's All That a movie that Starfire made us watch last night. Ugh, but I wasn't going to say anything I mean Starfire spent two days of her time helping me. The fact that she enjoyed it was another matter entirely. I composed myself then shyly opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway. Cyborg let out a low whistle when he saw me.

"Dang witch you look like a million bucks." was his only response before I was dazed by a repetition of blinding flashes. he was d taking a million pictures. I narrowed my eyes and asked him exactly what he was going to do with those. He avoided my eyes shifted nervously and mumbled something about this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I rolled my eyes and started smiling he wouldn't be Cyborg if he didn't seize the opportunity.

He then took my hand and became all serious.

"Raven you look absolutely beautiful," he said with a smile.

"The outside is reflecting your insides."

I let out a snort I didn't really believe that last line. I am the daughter of Triggon the terrible. A demon who tried to take over the world. I was only born to be walking portal from his dimension to ours. But this is all in the past he's dead now. I small part of me thought I wouldn't actually be alive today.

This is partly why I am taking the chance to ask Beast Boy out tonight. I had it all planed out. I would walk into the common room ,and while Beast Boy was still dazzled by my appearance I would whip out to tickets to Scary Monsters IV and ask him out.

Three days ago that was the plan any way. The situation that I almost walked right into can only be described as my worst nightmare. I was descending the last level of stairs when beast Boy came Bursting into the front entrance.

He was sporting that cute goofy grin of his and announced that he had a surprise for us. Next thing I know a fair haired Ex-Titan comes in from outside. She interlaces her fingers with his, and next thing I know he is brushing his lips against hers. The last things I her are Beast Boy's exited exclamation that Terra has finally regained her memory, and Cyborg's distain for what was happening before I teleported into my room. Within a span of five seconds my heart had been ripped right out of my chest and thrown onto the floor. Where it was then trampled on by Beast Boy and Terra as the began their search for the rest of the Teen Titans.

Lets just say that I am still nursing a broken heart. Ignoring Robins threats to override the door mechanism if I don't come out. Starfire's pleas to talk about it. Cyborg's whispers about forgetting about Beast Boy, and to my dismay Beast Boys banging on the door to get me to come and eat something.

It's been a worst three days of my life, including when my father came to town.

* * *

A.N: Whoa that took me two days to type. I was thinking about typing the other chapter before I posted this one ,but I would really like feed back. So please review. Keep in mind English was never my best subject and that I positive that there are many grammar mistakes and there would have been Spelling mistakes if it wasn't for Spell Check. Thank Goodness who ever thought up that idea. This story is going to have a happy ending. That is if I can bridge the gap between chapter two and the epilogue. Where is the plot bunny when you need him. If he doesn't come and bite me in the but any time soon I might just have to have only the two chapters and write the epilogue as a separate piece to stand on it's little old lonesome own. Okay Jenn time to shut up and quit rambling. So with my final plea to review I leave you now.


	2. Tattoo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans, Warner Bros. Feature Animation does. If I had enough money I would have bought it form them and there would be a season six sigh. Heck I didn't even create it. Sam Register and Glen Murakami did. Well the cartoon version anyway. If you can't get enough Teen Titans I suggest reading the comics. I'm so exited Anyway I'm also happy that I've managed to go to the library because they had Teen Titans #30 Raven and Gar kiss. To answer any questions yes I did squeal and it looked like they've had romance instances before, and for this reason I can't wait for Teen Titans Life and Death. The Teen Titans' Graphic Novel number five is coming out this on the 26th of this month and I've preorder it. It covers numbers 29-33. Anyway sorry about not posting this chapter earlier since I've had written at the same time I wrote the first one. But I'm taking this keyboarding class in college and lets just say I'm sick of typing but the trip to the library kind of made me giddy so here goes with chapter number two…again with my incessant rambling. Anyway like to give a shout out to Crazy Sugar Girl who was the only one who reviewed. Thanks and sorry you had to wait so long.

* * *

All this chaos over a damn tattoo. Star wont stay in room with Robin, if Rob tries to bring up to subject Cy walks out in a huff. I almost regret getting the thing. Okay not really, but I do regret chaos that has ensued since it's discovery a day ago.

It's been about three months since Terra rejoined the team and I've slowly become less of a recluse although I am still less inclined to join any room that Terra is in a room if there isn't at least one other person who isn't Beast Boy in the room.

So yesterday after quickly peeking to see if Terra and Beast Boy where in the room (one was usually within a short distance of the other). I let out a sigh and nodded at the trio at the kitchen table and was making towards the couch. Even though I couldn't see him I could feel Cyborg's and Starfire's terror it tasted salty on my tongue. I was turned and look at my friends and ask what was going on when I saw something in my peripheral vision. It was actually two something or some ones. They had just sat up and were a little breathless, flushed and Beast Boy had lipstick on his lips and Terra had a hicky.

Lets just say that I came quickly to the obvious conclusion really quickly. I turned around to hid my embarrassment and my tomato red face. Add to that list of really embarrassing things that happened that day I dropped my book. One might ask what's so bad about dropping a book. Well it was the bending over to pick up the book. No I'm not referring to having my butt in the air. I wasn't wearing my leotard I was in what we Titans like to call our "civy" clothing. So I was in jeans and tee and well next thing I know Terra let out a squeak. I had turned to look at her 'cause well Terra doesn't usually making squeaking noises its usually moans, squeals and high pitched screams. The latter was usually used when I startled her in the hallway by coming out from the shadows. Anyway the next thing I now she opens her mouth and exclaims.

"Raven is that a tattoo!"

I made a really fast escape to my bedroom. Not to long afterwards did I have to wait to hear about the reactions of my fellow Titans. It appears Robin wasn't very happy about my acquisition of a tattoo. He was about to storm after me when Star stopped him. She wanted to know what a tattoo was and why it was so awful that I had one. Apparently Rob got flustered and Beast Boy had to explain to Star what a tattoo was while Robin muttered under his breath about team image ,and how we were supposed to be role models.

Upon hearing Beast Boys explanation she had Rob explain why it was so bad. He apparently didn't have a good reason and made some choice comments. These past few months Star and I have grown closer than ever before. She didn't take to kindly to his remarks. She broke the table when she slammed her fists down upon it. I heard what she said from my room down the hall.

"Robin it is her **_body _**not the teams!"

She stormed out of the room. Soon after Cy also left, but instead of and explosion he quietly stood up looked Robin in the eyes, or the general area, and told him where to shove it.

This was all relayed to me when Cy came to check on me after he left the common room. He although tried to make laugh told described in great detail the facial expressions of each person in the room during the little exhibition. He tried to play down the argument and everyone's reaction to my tattoo, but I could tell this was going to cause major discord in the team.

Despite Star's reassurances that I didn't have to apologize for getting a tattoo to Robin. She told me that I had every right to do what ever I wished to my body, and that I didn't need Robins permission to do exactly that. While I did agree with Star I did apologize.

It helped, Rob was speaking to me again. Even though Star wouldn't look at him for a week every thing did return to normal. Well what was now normal since Terra had joined the team again. Considering that during her stay I had spent two months in a depression. Then on my first day out of my room I go and get a black raven with four red eyes that looked upon it. I also didn't exactly get positive feedback about the design I chose from either Beast Boy or Robin. I think Rob's main dislike was that I got the tattoo in the first place. Beast Boy's was a little more startling.

I was in the common room bent over a book when Beast Boy decided to say something. Nobody can really sneak up on me with my empathic abilities. Although I can get startled when someone decides to say something out of the blue. These days it was usually Beast boy or Terra that were the only ones that with that ability anymore. Beast Boy stoped talking to me less, and Terra didn't bother, she knew I didn't like her. She just didn't know that my feelings of hostility towards her had reached new highs. So I jumped a little when I heard his voice.

With a grimace decorating his feature he told me that I had decided upon a rather "morbid image to represent myself with" his words not mine. Although I agree although the real reason I got the tattoo was so that I could have something to represent my emotional pain. The pain of the flesh was nothing of that to the pain in my soul. I needed to physically experience the searing pain of the needle to help myself represent my emotional pain.

I miss the old Beast Boy. The man I wanted to date. The one that told me joke every day trying to get me to crack a smile. Where was the boy how helped me relies that even though Malchior used me it was alright to cry.

He's disappeared a month into dating Terra when one day his jokes had Terra on her last string. She told him to grow up and get jokes that didn't suck. Couldn't she see that his goofy attitude was just a barrier for his insecurities. Even I though I also had said the same things it was just different hearing it from the person you loved. How rue the day that Terra returned to the tower. How I have wish with all my heart that Terra came back and for the return of my Beast Boy.

* * *

A.N: Review this time I'm not asking nice. Keep in mind English was never my best subject and that I positive that there are many grammar mistakes feel free to point them out. Heck I would even appreciate flames at least that's a response. I have the rest of the story planned ready to write, and the last chapter already written. I leave you with my last plea to review I leave you now.

Angelii pronounced angel eyes


	3. The talk

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans, Warner Bros. Feature Animation does. If I had enough money I would have bought it form them and there would be a season six sigh. Heck I didn't even create it. Sam Register and Glen Murakami did. Well the cartoon version anyway. If you can't get enough Teen Titans I suggest reading the comics. He's my present for taking so long to update last time, and another update within a day.

* * *

knock

knock!

Knock!

KNOCK!

I really didn't want to answer my bedroom door. Why you might ask. The reason is simple Beast Boy was on the other side of the door. I have spent the last three months avoiding him and his girlfriend Terra. At first I would only avoid being alone with the two of them in a room. Now I was just plain avoiding them both unless I couldn't help it. I spent the majority of my time alone or with Starfire or Cyborg.

"Raven I know you're in there. I'm not going away until you come out here and talk to me."

This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, but it didn't look like I could avoid it. I put the book I was reading down, and went to open the door. The look on his face was one of shock when I pulled open the door. I think he thought I was going to put up more of a struggle. I motioned for him to come in I didn't really want to have this talk/argument in the hallway. He looked at me funny then followed me into my bedroom.

"What have you told Starfire?"

"What do you mean? I don't know what your talking about." I was confused this wasn't at all what I was expecting we were going to talk about.

"In the past few months Star has said a total of about ten sentences to Terra. What have you been telling her."

"I have no idea what you talking about. I haven't talked to Star about Terra." It was true I avoided the Terra topic with a fervor. (A/n: fervor means passion. For those of you who don't know.)

"You must have said something. I know you hate Terra with a passion."

I took a deep breath. Here was the real reason he was here.

"You purposely avoid her. You won't even eat at the same table. Damn it Raven you being rude and insensitive."

I winced it was true. I didn't even try to hide my dislike for Terra any more. At first I would just try to ignore her and she would ignore me. We kept any conversation needed to a minimum she didn't like me and I didn't like her. Now I would just leave any room she entered and avoid the her like the plague. But you know what I don't really care.

"And what exactly is the problem Beast Boy she doesn't like me and I don't like her the situation suit's the both of us quite well."

"Yes, well but she doesn't turn tail and hide from you. She never got up and left when you entered the room. Your attitude is just plain rude, and now your doing it to me too. At first I could understand not wanting to talk to her, but this is getting just ridiculous. Now Star wont even talk to Terra. This is Star we're talking about. The person who would never neglect a friend. Dang it Raven she's threatened to leave me and go join Titans East. Heck you won't even talk to me anymore. I have a feeling that you wouldn't have talked to me if I hadn't threatened to camp outside your door until you talked to me. What's going on. I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"Well I doesn't seem like it. But you know what I don't think I don't want to be friends with people who treat my girlfriend like dirt."

Now I was getting pissed off. Good thing I was now in the habit of performing the emotion spell every day or things all over the tower would be blowing up.

"Oh I treat her like dirt, well what about the way she treats you! She treats you like her freaking slave. 'Beast Boy get this Beast Boy get that.' When she says jump you ask how high. And the only thing she hs ever donefor you was tellyou your jokes sucked. She totally crushed you. Real girlfriends don't do that Beast Boy. And what's all this crap about leaving you?That isn't a real relationship. A reall relationship is a partnership."

"Your one to talk, you used to tell me my jokes sucked every single day for crying out loud."

"For the love of Azarth! If I ever though that you would ever take me serious about your jokes I would never tell you to stop. Even though they get on my nerves if I ever thought that you would actually stop I would never say it. Beast Boy I love you, every thing about you. Or what used to be you before she changed you."

And the next thing I know I've grapped him andkissed him. I was putting all my love into that kiss. I wanted so much for that kiss to make everything better, but kissing someone who already has a girlfriend whom he loves isn't going to kiss anybody. When I realized this I stopped and turned around so that he couldn't see my face.

By this time I was really embarrassed , but the next thing I Beast boy has spun me around and he started kissing me with the same passion I used.

"Why Raven was that a declaration of love?" He was teasing me. He was wagging his eyebrows at me and teasing me. HE'S BACK! My Beast boy was back.

Laughingly I replied "Well that's the best your going to get out of me." Then all seriously I had tosay "Yes Garfield Logan I do love you."

He was surprised. "Rae I love you too. By the way how did you figure out my real name?"

"A girl has to have some secrets. But seriously what are we going to do about Terra.?"

"Ah let her join Titans East. I finally found a girl that loves me for my jokes."

I couldn't help it I had to laugh this was the best day of my life.

"Don't push it buster"

"By the way why hasn't anything exploded?"

More laughter.

* * *

A.N: One more chapter ladies and gentlemen. By the way please review. Heck I would even appreciate flames at least that's a response. Keep in mind English was never my best subject and that I positive that there are many grammar mistakes feel free to point them out. I leave you with my last plea to review I leave you now.

Angelii pronounced angel eyes


	4. The end

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans, Warner Bros. Feature Animation does. If I had enough money I would have bought it form them and there would be a season six sigh. Heck I didn't even create it. Sam Register and Glen Murakami did. Well the cartoon version anyway. If you can't get enough Teen Titans I suggest reading the comics.

* * *

In the next hour Beast Boy and I spent the time on my bed holding each other and talking. I told him all about that day months ago when Terra walked back into our lives. Beast Boy revealed to me about how insecure he was. How much he loved me, but never thought that I could feel anything for him in return. How Beast Boys and Terra's relationship was quickly going south. How much he was clinging desperately to his relationship with Terra even though he was miserable. I could just feel his pain rolling off of him in waves. He never thought that anybody could really love him. Even though I didn't realize how much I felt betrayed by Beast Boy just sitting there and talking with him wiped it all away.

In the end we just laid there in silence reveling in our new found relationship, but we had to remember that right now it wasn't just the two of us in this relationship. Until Beast Boy broke up with Terra all we had was a big huge mess. Time to clean it up so that Beast Boy and I could start our relationship. I turned towards Beast Boy so that I could look him in the eye.

"We need to do something about Terra."

"Why do we need to do anything? She was packing when I came to talk to you."

"'Cause I don't need her saying that you were just on a break and that I stole her boyfriend. I don't want to be the bad guy."

"I wont let that happen."

"Well I'd still feel better if you actually broke up with her before we do anything else that might look like cheating."

"How exactly did you come up with this stuff. The Raven I thought I knew wouldn't have given a second thought to relationships and the complications of being in one. You've surprised me that's all."

"Well Star, Cy and I have been spending a lot of time together. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately that I normally wouldn't have done. We've been spending time talking and we have kind of rubbed off on each other. Stars talking normal. Both star and I can cook edible food. And all three of us just know more about relationships in general.

"We're closer than we have ever been, but it seems to have come at a cost. Robs obsessing again, and you and Terra have been feeling left out. Anyway I'm getting of topic, we are not going to start dating until you and Terra break up."

"Well that shouldn't be hard. Come on get up we're going to Terra's room."

"I'll get up but I'm going to the kitchen I'm hungry. Besides I think the conversation between you and Terra should happen in private."

Beast Boy and I walked side by side until we came to the point where he had to go one way and I another. We looked at each other silently for a minute. We both knew that no matter how much Terra was angry at Beast Boy that this was going to be messy. Terra really like to be in control. I'm pretty sure that she thought that she was going to be the one who was going to end their relationship.

Right before I entered the common room/kitchen area I heard something that made me cringe.

"Oh, B.B. your back. There is no need to apologize I've already forgiven you lets go out and celebrate I was really mad at you there for a while."

This was going to end up in one big mess. I was right in the middle of making dinner for Cy, Rob, and Star when we heard it.

"Beast Boy! How dare you break up with me. You'll regret it I'm going to leave and you're going to be so lonely that you will rue the day you broke up me."

I don't know how she did it but she managed to slam the massive doors in to the entrance of the tower. Next thing I know Beast Boy comes bounding into the room.

"So that's over and done with. Hey Raven feel like going to see My Super Ex-Girlfriend for a first date?"

Well that got everybody's attention. I tried to act normal. I think I did fairly well.

"Real subtle Beast Boy. Besides your not going to get a first date if you can't come up with a less ironic movie to go see."

Next thing I know I'm getting a bone crushing hug from Starfire a thumbs up from Cyborg, and smile from Robin. For the rest of the night I spend almost all my time trying to convince Star that I don't need a new outfit for my date tomorrow, and what I had in my closet was more than enough to come up with an outfit for tomorrow. Considering Star and I made a trip at least once every two weeks I had more clothes in my closet this was more than true. While I was talking to Star about getting ready I couldn't help but over hear Cyborg talking to Beast Boy about how he had better treat me right or he was going to get a black eye best friend or not. I'm pretty sure Beast Boy rolled his eye's cause next thing I know he's getting smacked upside the head.

When It was time to finally retire for the night Beast Boy walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight. It was the perfect end to the perfect day no matter how cliché it sounded.

* * *

A.N: Yeah it's all done. Well when the plot bunny comes and bites you in the butt you just can't stop writing. I can't believe that I finished three chapters in two days. I even wrote a sappy one shot. Please review I appreciate any kind of response.

Angelii pronounced angel eyes


End file.
